Dio Brando
Dio Brando is a immortal vampire who wishes to create a new world at his image and resemblance. Story Phantom Blood Dio was the son of a drunken father whom he hated deeply. Years before, his father had saved George Joestar, a nobleman, from a car accident, which George held a great debt with him. Dio poisoned his father, and was then adopted by the Joestars. Dio had already set up a plan to get all of the Joestar fortune to him: he would make George's son, Jonathan Joestar, go crazy and then poison George in the same way he did with his father, them claim all of the fortune for himself. But Jonathan was a very strong-willed boy, which made Dio recalculate his plan. The two had a fight, in which Dio's blood splattered on a stone mask that was hanging on a wall, making the mask react, making some long spikes appear on it. Jonathan noticed it, as well as Dio, who stayed quiet about this. Jonathan started studying archeology to discover more about the mask. Dio started a friendship with Jonathan, but just to avoid raising suspicion about his plan. He had tought the mask was a torture instrument, then decided to kill Jonathan with the mask. Jonathan discovered that Dio was poisoning his father, then went to find the person who sold him the poison. Dio decided to test the mask on some street thugs, and was shocked to discover the thug transformed in a vampire with amazing strenght and who could regenerate himself and look younger. Dio was almost killed, but was saved as the sun rises, disintegrating the thug. Dio then changed his plan, deciding to become a vampire, but using Jonathan's blood. As he attempted to stab Jonathan with a knife, George jumped at him and took the blow. Dio thus became a vampire and killed all the policemen that Jonathan brought to arrest Dio. As the two fought, the mansion started to burn, and Jonathan somehow managed to defeat Dio, leaving him in the crumbling mansion, but sustaining serious wounds. Dio survived, and started creating a army of vampire zombies, including Jack the Ripper, to conquer the world. Meanwhile, Jonathan recovered and started practicing a technique known as the Ripple, or Hamon, who sends a blast of energy similar as the sun. Jonathan defeated all the zombies and fought with Dio again. After a fierce battle, Dio was defeated, but as he started disintegrating, he decapitated himself, so his head never desintegrated. His head was picked up by his henchmen and guarded on a coffin. The coffin was hidden in a boat that Jonathan took with his wife. Dio managed to kill Jonathan and took his body, but the two sank to the bottom of the sea, where Dio slept for long 100 years. Stardust Crusaders Dio's coffin is recovered from the bottom of the sea, and as he woke up, he killed everyone who found him. But someone was waiting for him: an old woman know as Enya Gail. She taught him about a mysterious arrow who had the power to awaken a “Stand” (a force that could not have a human appearance, who gives it's owner a special power) on anyone pierced by it. Dio thus earned his stand The World, who had the power to freeze time for some seconds. But because Dio was actually using Jonathan's body, Jonathan descendants Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo also got stand powers. Dio decided to create a new world, with his as a messiah, but he knew the Joestars would try to stop him, so he hired a bunch of mercenaries, all with stand powers, to stop them. The mercenaries were all defeated, and later Dio confronted the Joestars on Cairo streets. After a very long fight, Jotaro Kujo ultimately defeated Dio by shattering his stand The World, and leaving his body remains on the sun to disintegrate. Stone Ocean When Dio was still alive, he learned about a prophecy to create the ultimate stand, who would have the power to recreate the world. Dio himself was part of this prophecy. He met with a priest called Enrico Pucci, who later became his most trusted friend. Dio gave him a bone from his own body, so Pucci would be able to fulfill the prophecy. Personality Dio is a true gentleman, being very calm and collected.However, he is extrememly sadistic and egoistical, and tends to fly into a rage whenever the Joestar line is involved. Powers His vampiric powers include a superhuman strenght, self-regeneration, immortality, ability to recover lost parts from his body, and to shoot high-pressure liquid from his eyes. He also learned to use a freezing punch to counter the Ripple force. When he gained his stand The World, he got the ability to stop time for some seconds (up to 9 seconds in the end of Stardust Crusaders). agoLKlxtgqQ Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Genius Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Vampires Category:Complete Monster Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Dark Messiah Category:Brainwashers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Deal Makers